


当我们谈论“我爱你”时我们在谈论什么

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 罗宾的葬礼改变了Dick Grayson的人生。





	当我们谈论“我爱你”时我们在谈论什么

“我爱你，Roy。”

如果这句话出自Oliver口中，Roy就会愣在原地，怀疑自己是不是在做梦，然后思索一句体面的回答。如果是Dinah，他会回她一个真诚的微笑，向她表达自己的感谢。如果换成Jason，他会扑过去狠狠拥抱他，傻笑着被对方摔在墙上。

但这是Dick的声音，所以Roy甚至懒得翻过身看看伟大的泰坦领导者受了什么新刺激。他闭着眼调侃道。

“谁都知道，你说出这句话就像说‘天气真好’一样顺溜。”

计算出Dick真情告白的次数是个大工程，从泰坦成员到他天天挂在嘴边的弟弟妹妹，简直是数也数不清。

“但我真的爱你。告诉我你的烦恼，我永远站在你这边。”Dick扳过对方的脸，直起身子看着那双绿眼睛。

“准确地说，你爱着我们所有人。”但Roy还是笑了。

“没错，当然。Wally刚刚回归正常生活，他需要我作为他的锚，提醒他的存在。Donna无法接受她被篡改的身世，Lilith怀疑自己能否控制能力担任超级英雄，Garth面临亚特兰蒂斯的信任危机，而你和你的绿箭——无论如何，你们需要我的关心。”

“你知道为什么你是失恋得最频繁的那一个吗？因为你爱着所有人。你的每个女友最终都会断定你是个博爱强迫症的泛性恋，并因此成为你的前女友。”

“身为泰坦中失恋第二频繁的那个，你没有资格评价我。”Dick倒回床上抗议道。

“那是因为大多数时候，我在开始时已经预见了结束。我爱过的女孩那么好，我知道我配不上她。”

“忘记前女友的话题吧。这可不是合适的时间地点。”

“那就谈谈你的博爱强迫症，这并非你的天性。记得我们小时候，你比现在更像一只蝙蝠。”Roy闭上眼，想起那只羽毛鲜艳的鸟儿，神秘而骄傲，甚至带着一点疏离。

却拥有更加简单纯粹的快乐。

Dick无声地微笑，一双茫然的眼似乎望尽了时间。他几乎忘记了，在一切发生之前……

（“生日快乐，Wally，”那是罗宾第一次摘下面具，“记住我的名字，Dick Grayson。”

“我爱你，Rob！这太酷了！”闪电小子紧紧拥抱着他的好友，“我简直不敢相信，哥谭首富的小少爷是我最好的朋友！天啊，蝙蝠侠同意你透露身份吗？我感动得快要哭了。”

他相信朋友们永远会陪伴在身边，因为他足够优秀。）

“一切是什么时候改变的？”Dick喃喃自语，“那年我从泰坦回到哥谭，正赶上参加一场葬礼。罗宾的葬礼。”

或许Roy想不到，这场葬礼改变了多少人的命运，不仅是葬礼的主角。

“我曾无数次地想象，如果我承担起兄长的责任，或许就不会失去他……”如果他战胜了该死的青春期叛逆，用善意引导他的继任者，或许那孩子就不会如此无助，不会孤身一人寻找素未谋面的亲人。这些虚妄的幻想曾经填满他的梦境，重复着每一个夜晚的后悔与自责。

“当家里有了更多孩子，我发誓尽我所能，照顾他们，保护他们……”为此他与Bruce一次次和解，他抛弃曾经的任性，成为Timmy和Cass最信任的兄长，成为Damian的蝙蝠侠。

“因为我知道，永远没有回应的爱，是怎样的痛苦……”如果Bruce站在他面前主动说出“我爱你”，他一定开心得从梦中笑醒。多年前他也曾期待温柔的陪伴，真诚的赞美，直到他在疲惫中习惯了现实。

“别说了，Dick，”Roy用手臂搭上对方肩膀，“你成功转变了我的认知，我几乎相信Ollie不是天底下最差的父亲了。”至少在成为军火库之后，他再也不必为Oliver改变自己的人生。

“你们两个从我的床上下去，”另一个声音不悦地响起，“我不想看见这幅快要搞起来的架势。”

“嘿，Jaybird！”补充一下，Roy发现自己在Jason的安全屋里，身边躺着Jason的兄长。

“晚饭做好了。”Jason一脸嫌弃。

“我爱你，小翅膀。”Dick快活地说道。

眼神中最后一丝忧伤如阳光下的水滴般消失无踪。

END


End file.
